vastrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Avalon
The Avalon is a Starcrosser class Peacekeep ship on a mission of science, exploration and diplomacy. It is currently under the command of Captain Lucy Bard. Description The Avalon has an aboretum - a botanical garden that acts as the ship's bar. There are no bartenders however, there are small areas for the replication of drinks. Project Discord Developed by This Might Be a Good Idea, Project Discord was a device created to disrupt Brightest Eye Concordance. It was attached to the front of the ship by Sira and coded by Rayk. Though it is unknown how effective it is, it was successful in block Noble Defender's Concordance whilst he was on the ship. While this prevented him from contacting his brother, it did save him from the effects of the Cyryn AI that was unleashed by Hans and Good Idea. Crew There have been a number of changes to the senior bridge crew on the Avalon. Major Chro was relieved of his position after he murdered the Pac-Ha on board the ship. This Might Be a Good Idea joined the Avalon after being rescued on Border-17, only to be kidnapped by the Screaming Valor from the Third Arm Stellar Survival Directory. Simulatenously, Noble Defender found himself on the Avalon following the destruction of Cyryn 7-20. Sira left the crew to incubate a god following the events on the Ilatim world of Thoreceus. Fractal Bright joined the crew on an unofficial basis after her meeting them on the ice world of Link. Following the events of Concordance, major changes were made to the senior bridge crew of the Avalon. Rayk and Louvin were sent on secondment to the Screaming Valor, and Tkaah, Nydar and Noble Defender from the Brightest Eye were incorporated into the senior bridge crew. Fractal Bright subsequently left the ship during The Sanctum to hunt down the Pac-Ha. Kayla Torvis joined the crew as First Officer after The Terran Intervention. Senior Bridge Crew * Lucy Bard - Captain * Kayla Torvis - First Officer * Nydar - Science Officer * Tkaah - Security/Tactical Officer * Noble Defender - Pilot/Ambassador of the Brightest Eye Miscellaneous Crew * Lieutenant Commander Gotem - Second Officer, female Diitopis, formerly referred to as Lt Cmdr Reliable * Chief Engineer Xocolt Malcor - Xocoltol * Lieutenant First Class Stable - Bridge * Lieutenant Carabridgia - Pilot, Ilatim * Tagar Kotar Opara - Science Officer, Kiraeyi * Lieutenant Yidris Greatenn Peel - Science Officer, Kiraeyi * Nurse Pawaka - Medical Officer, Xocoltol * St'oo Mi'ik Ja'a - Ship Counsellor, Kiraeyi * Tom Rampel - Peacekeep Intelligence, Terran * Big Jake - Security * The Hammer - Security * Alison - Security * Razor Steve - Security, Xocoltol * Jonah Hasscamp - Security, Terran * Lt. Morgyn Former Crew * Sira the Unbidden - Security/Tactical Officer (Transporting a God, Flameworld) * This Might Be a Good Idea - Science Officer * Louvin Yikjaal Muur - First Officer (on secondment to the Screaming Valor) * Rayk Yikjaal Muur - Pilot (on secondment to the Screaming Valor) * Fractal Bright - Security/Tactical Officer (hunting down the Pac-Ha) * Major Chro - Science Officer (Presumed deceased) * Tor-hto - Security Officer (Transferred) * Unnamed Pac-Ha (deceased) Stats Prior History Before coming under the command of Captain Lucy Bard, the Avalon went by a different undisclosed name under the command of an unnamed Xocoltol captain. The only officer to remain on board after the transition was Sira the Unbidden. Category:Spaceship Category:Peacekeep Category:Avalon